The present invention relates to a camper. More particularly, the invention relates to a camper adapted to be towed by a motorcycle.
Campers of the type described herein are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,582,635; 2,719,054; 3,065,019; 3,095,231; 3,823,975 and 3,913,968.
Objects of the invention are to provide a camper adapted to be towed by a motorcycle, which camper is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, compact, light in weight, readily towed by a motorcycle without stress or strain, and functions effectively, efficiently and reliably to provide the basic necessities of a camper.